


Dirty Tricksy

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Bondage, No Sex, No Smut, Office Sex, One Shot, Reader is a Villain, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sequel, Short, Sloppy Makeouts, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Tricksters, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After everyone in Eobard’s Legion of Doom gets everything they’ve wanted in “Doomworld,” there’s still one thing you both desperately want that’s been left unsaid. *A requested sequel to “Tricksy”*





	Dirty Tricksy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You stride next to Eobard on the way to his S.T.A.R. Labs office. This is his perfect world now - CEO and all around world genius, and is working on his latest invention to help cement this life for good.

“Malcolm has all of his family alive and well and is living the high life. Damien’s mayor of Star City and has his powers back,” Eobard lists off, “and Yin and Yang lead their old lives but with no consequences. Everyone has what they wanted.”

“Not everyone,” you say, stopping just outside his door.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t?” He raises an eyebrow. “I thought I gave you everything your heart desired, Tricksy? Money, power, all the practical joke items you could ever imagine?”

“That’s not everything I wanted...” You trace a finger down his golden yellow tie and slowly look up into his eyes.

“Oh, really?” Eobard says coyly.

“Come on, E,” you continue, pressing your pelvis against his own, “why don’t we quit with the flirting and just skip to the good stuff, already? I know you think about it, too.”

“You’re right.” His hands are fast to cup your cheeks, bringing your mouth to his and kissing you like life itself depended on it. “I do, too.”

He pulls you into his swank office with great urgency. Without breaking the kiss, you remove your jacket and start working at getting Eobard’s blazer off. Your fingers work at the knot in his tie and tug roughly. He growls at your attempts and nips at your skin under your ear.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers hotly. While Eobard is caught up in sucking on your neck, you bind his hands together behind his back with his tie. You push him down onto his lush office couch.

“No,” you say, now straddling him on his lap, “tell  _me_  what  _you_  want.”

Eobard groans.

“I can think of a few things…”

 

* * *

 

“ _Why_  do you two look like  _that_?”

Snart eyes you and the Speedster up back in the Cortex after your rousing and intense office hook up.

“Like what?” you try. Eobard’s and your hair were complete messes, while his dress shirt was wrinkled and yours was inside out.

“You finally did it, didn’t you?” Merlyn notices, leaning against the computer desk. “It’s about time.”

Darhk adds, “Ugh, I was starting to get nauseous from all the eye-screwing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eobard waves them off, not even trying to keep the charade going, “Now, what’s this I hear about a conspiracy theorist catching on to us?”

“Don’t worry about him,” you say, dragging a hand down his bicep, “I have a few tricks up my sleeve to throw him off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hi :-) may I request a sequel to Tricksy where eobard and she consummate their attraction having finally both got their doomworld? Please"


End file.
